


Autumn Breeze

by Alien_jeruk



Series: Angin Lembut Di September [19]
Category: TsukiPro the Animation
Genre: Developing Friendships, Other
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-14 07:23:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16035707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alien_jeruk/pseuds/Alien_jeruk
Summary: Angin lembut di september, tak berbalas pun tak apa. Alasan Nozomu saja.





	Autumn Breeze

**Author's Note:**

> Tsukipro belong to Tsukino Talent Production.
> 
>  
> 
> Dedicated for September
> 
>  
> 
> With prompt day 19 : Smiling

"Aku berangkat!."

 

Suara penuh semangat yang teredam udara. Bersambut langit pagi hari yang cerah. Pada awal semester dua yang telah tiba. Mengayuh sepeda sambil berdiri, melewati jalan yang biasanya. Angin lembut di september. 

 

Rambut cokelat kemerahan yang terkibas oleh angin. Hoodie merah berlapis gakuran hitam; serta tas selempang pada bahu kanan. 

 

Di waktu kelas tiga. Tanpa bimbingan para kakak kelas yang setiap waktu bertemu, kenangan tahun lalu. Sekarang yang hanya berbatas pesan suara atau email hanya untuk bertukar semangat dan motivasi. Sebentar lagi, mereka berdua akan menyusul. Mungkin enam bulan lagi.

 

Setelah liburan panjang. Tanpa sering bertatap muka, benar sebatas suara. Perubahan yang sudah pasti akan menyertai mereka semua. Terutama orang itu, si kelabu yang peragu. Di saat ini juga dengannya ingin jumpa.

 

Nozomu terus melamun sepanjang kayuhan sepeda di sepanjang jalan ke sekolah. Tak menyadari jika gerbang tempatnya mencari ilmu sudah di depan mata. Apakah sesaat tadi ia berharap untuk segera melihat dengan teman sekelasnya itu, terus berpikir demikian hingga ke tempat ia memarkirkan sepeda. 

 

Melirik pohon momiji yang memerah. Udara yang tercium dingin; aroma samar dedaunan yang terbakar entah dimana. Di lingkungan sekolah tak ada hutan sama sekali seingat dirinya.

 

Sampai pada lorong, mengganti sepatu. Berlalu menuju ruang kelas. Tak lupa hiruk pikuk salam yang terdengar saling bersahut. Nozomu hampir berpikir untuk memasang earphone hanya untuk mendengarkan lagu perpisahan dari SOARA agar memperbaiki perasaannya, namun hanya sebatas dipikirkan tanpa sungguh ia lakukan. Mungkin moodnya tak membaik karna belum bertemu dengan seseorang.

 

Bel masuk berbunyi dua jam yang lalu. Sekarang tepat di tengah pelajaran. Jendela di kelas, tirai bergoyang.

 

Senyuman yang biasa sudah kembali pastinya. Tentu saja karena seorang Munakata Ren, yang duduk tepat di bangku sebelahnya. Ketika diamati olehnya, sesuatu berubah. Tentu saja, dari samping kau yang semester dua terlihat lebih dewasa, batin Nozomu.

 

"Liburan seperti apa yang kau lalui?," tanyanya kemudian tanpa sadar. Bahkan dirinya dalam keadaan masih memandang lekat pada si kelabu. 

 

"Heh? Eh, Nozomu nanti saja ngobrolnya," Ren menjawab pelan saat menoleh padanya dan membalas tatapan dari sepasang mata sewarna bata.

 

Iris biru malam yang berkilat mengembalikan kesadaran Nozomu kemudian. Bahkan sampai membuat suaranya hampir meledak keluar menjadi jeritan namun masih berhasil ia tahan.

 

Siapa yang menduga, di tengah kenikmatan lamunan sembari memandang rambut kelabu yang ujungnya sedikit terpotong itu. Hampir tak ada bedanya menurut Nozomu. Setengah meter jarak diantara mereka, namun dengan yakin telah ia pastikan bahwa Ren memang sedikit memotong rambut.

 

Walau suka terasa sedih, tak bisa berbuat apapun. Dan ia juga tak berani untuk hal itu.

 

.

.

.

 

Bel tanda istirahat berbunyi, tanda bagi yang lain untuk segera berlalu entah ke kantin atau kamar mandi. Kebetulan menyisakan Ren dan Nozomu seorang. 

 

Ren yang kemudian mengeluarkan bekal makan siang. Nozomu dengan beberapa bungkus bakpao kacang merah serta sebotol sedang air mineral. Tambahan mimik wajah yang seolah masih belum kembali ke dunia yang sekarang -masih melamun- tatkala membuka bungkusan bakpaonya. Bahkan terbukti dengan adegan salah gigit bungkus plastik dan bukannya roti putih itu. 

 

Ren yang memandang sampai terheran-heran melihat pemandangan di sebelah kanannya. Sampai ia memanggil-manggil nama si cokelat bata namun tak berguna. Malah hampir membuat kesal sendiri dan akhirnya nekat untuk menepuk bahu Nozonu dengan keras. Berhasil pada percobaan pertama.

 

"NOZOMU."

 

"...?!!,"siku Nozomu sampai menyenggol dan menjatuhkan botol air mineral miliknya sendiri. 

 

"Kenapa hari ini banyak melamun?," lihatlah bagaimana mulut Ren sampai mengerucut kecil dan pandangan mata yang benar khawatir.

 

Yang ditatap gelagapan. Mengalihkan pandangan pada dinding kelas. Tentang bunyi serangga yang mulai terdengar. Siluet orang-orang yang berlalu dari pintu kelas; pohon-pohon yang seolah menari mengikuti arah angin dari luar jendela di sebelah kiri Ren berada.

 

"Mungkin aku suka pada Ren-ups! Tidak! Anu maksudku aku suka hawa musim gugur. Aku suka september."

 

Dengan cara bicara yang mungkin akan sedikit canggung. Lalu diam sesaat dan sebuah senyuman manis sudah tersungging untuknya. Dari Ren yang mulai menikmati makan siang dan tetap menahan rona hangat pada wajahnya.  
Nozomu payah. Walau mirip dengan kemungkinan, namun mungkin itu jauh lebih pasti bukan?

 

Sekalipun selama setengah jam berikutnya hanya berisikan senyap diantara mereka berdua. Menyisakan rasa tak berani dari salah satunya yang sok fokus pada bungkus bakpao kedua. Pada detak jantung yang mengesalkan karna terlalu cepat berdetak tak biasa. Namun memang dari jauh pun memang Nozomu akui ia hanya memandang pada si kelabu Ren itu.

 

Tetap seperti ini, tak berbalas pun tak apa.

 

Tak mengacuhkan, bahwa alasan tak logis yang barusan Nozomu ucapkan sangat menganggu dalam benak keduanya. Ren bahkan seolah tertular hawa lamunan yang menyebar dari rekan seperjuangannya itu.

 

"Ano... Nanti pulang bersamaku, mau tidak Nozomu?," begitulah permintaan Ren tepat sebelum bel istirahat pulsng berbunyi. Dan dijawab dengan anggukan serta cengiran lebar dari yang diminta.

 

-Fin-

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading ne...


End file.
